User blog:Johndoe-m9/My Work
As you can see, I’m currently working on Mysteries of the Past: A Bizarre Adventure so I can focus more on it months after neglecting it for so long, but this also placed me in deep since I now had summer camp for four weeks this month. I also don’t have a lot of time or don’t even bother trying to do my work. With my big imagination covering the entirety of my brain and ROZETTA’s story being done, I even have more arcs for the Conspiracy Crusaders: The Redemption Arc (Brings back several dead characters to reform them into heroes and new people to the team) Aftermath of the Conspiracy (Has many killers who been involved with ROZETTA, new villains, and a special threat that existed after death) Into the Multiverse (Features a family from another dimension who helps the team to deal with an enemy threatening to damage the entire Criminal Case universe) I’ve been usually slow on my current work because it has a story-like plot, which is less fun compared to my script-like blogs, which expresses the character’s emotions. If you want to know how I do my blogs, then here are some pointers: 1. Normal dialogue is usually straight and directly spoken by the characters. In caps, the characters can shout or express a word to make a point for the other character they’re talking to or if they are mechanical beings. In italic text, the characters’ thoughts are revealed, talking in a flashback, speak in the internet, sing, or speak in a mysterious, ghostly, or menacing voice. The text is also used for characters singing and writings on specific objects. In bold text, the characters shout very loud, talk in an empowered state, or briefly reveal their powers. It can be also used for sound effects, important writing with bold words, and to signify important goals the characters must get to. Big text indicate the character is speaking louder than before while small words indicate they are whispering or muttering something in their mouths. When the words are in both bold and italic, time cards are shown, eyecatches featuring the person or their Stand (if they have on), and if the character is speaking in a powerful voice. Characters with glowing auras have their words colored in with their signature color, especially their battle cry. People with enough personality to be unique from others have their parts of their dialogue altered like words, speech patterns, color, and punctuation. 2. Swearing is commonly censored except for “damn”, “crap”, “bastard”, “ass”, “hell”, “piss”, sometimes the B-word, and any type of reproductive organs with or without slang (frequently for the former). Most of the characters have censored profanity (indicated by the bleep and asterisks covering part the vowels and middle consonants of the swear word), no matter what alignment they are, what power they have, and how much time they have in a story. Humorously, the swear can be cut or drowned out by a loud sound that people near the offender can still hear. Rude, annoying, and vulgar characters are prone to have their swears uncensored including racist slang as they are what they are. Profanity can also be uncensored in special cases such as TV shows, online videos, and songs that contain swearing. When people are in the verge of swearing, the swear can be shown before cut off by another person for various reasons. This is also a reference to early Criminal Case, which had the characters spitting out swears frequently. 3. The characters’, locations’, or everyone’s actions are commonly placed in parentheses to differentiate from the dialogue. The last sentence usually ends without the period as a common quirk for me (I know there’s usually a period in the end in some show wikis, but that’s what I want to do). Fight scenes can be complicated to write as they commonly show two or more characters directly fighting each other, far or close, but their actions can be shown if they have any importance in the fight. 4. As a reference to most anime including JoJo, eyecatches are shown to feature the character important to the story. Due to their nature, the eyecatches are shown in bold italics. Their name and/or Stand are commonly shown in both English and Japanese (katakana for English names and kanji and hiragana for powers and words). If a character has a foreign name with different lettering and alphabet, the name for katakana is replaced with their native language such as Japanese, Russian, Korean, and Chinese. 5. In fight scenes, the protagonist character has to deal with an opponent physically, mentally, or socially. They usually talk and think a lot to perform their next moves and to interact with the enemy character. In physical fights, the character use their powers and environment around them in order to gain the upper-hand. As the battle continues, the opponent may exploit more of their powers and abilities to their potential to cause trouble for the hero. In the end, the protagonist or antagonist usually wins on the verge of losing by sheer strength and skill or a trick they have hidden to reveal it later. In mental fights, the hero has to hide and sneak away from the opponent, play a complicated or seemingly easy game with them, try to find personal information about them, or to clear out a situation that they find impeding their progress. The protagonist has to understand what’s happening before using their knowledge to their fullest potential, allowing them to initiate strategies to win the battle. In social fights, two or more people can get into a argument or insult each other in violent and childish ways, often leading to nobody winning. However, the cool-headed and/or eccentric person can usually act mature, civilized, condescending, and patronizing to the person they’re arguing with, which allows them to easily defuse the fight or win it by back-talking and contradicting their statements. 6. For characters with their blogs written, they have their name (with another one shown in their native language if they’ve come from another country), physical information, jobs, appearance, personality, sometimes powers and abilities, and stats to indict their power. Their quote is often used to show the personality of the character, always shown in italic. If they have a Stand, their appearance, personality, if they have one, powers, and stats, in place of the person’s stats, are shown. 7. Stories usually end with a cliffhanger and bold words “To Be Continued...”, indicating that something bad or strange is going happen later in the next story or more. Stories with parts can end with the person in a dangerous position or showing determination against the antagonist to defeat them. The next parts show the enemy on the verge of winning or the hero making progress on their goal, which can be shown in the next or final part. In the final part, the protagonist gets to spend their time without the antagonist breathing down their neck while sometimes a new threat approaches, indicating another antagonist in later stories. If stories end without any antagonist and a situation instead, a comedic or shocking moment can happen or something that is mentioned before will continue, sometimes having the bold word “End”. If an arc completely ends, the title will be shown in bold italics, having the protagonists to be at peace for a while. I do them as guilty pleasure and as a way to pass the time, but it takes a lot of time to think of the dialogue and actions for the characters. If you guys watched many of my blogs, I promise that I will try to get them done the best I can do, although this blog took way longer than expected. Category:Blog posts